


Unwanted Separation

by Rekall



Series: Destiny and Fate [3]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Dating, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Obsession, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking they're safe on a new world, the twins relax only to have Subaru and Seishirou meet each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Separation

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for arachne13 who won it via the help_japan auction on Livejournal.

Subaru moved gently so that he wouldn't disturb the sleeping body next to him on the bed. It was rare for Kamui to get such a good sleep and Subaru didn't want to wake him. Since they began running, Kamui was always so tense, always thinking that the next world they went to would be their last. That was why it was so uncommon for Kamui to properly rest.

Subaru didn't necessarily agree with his brother's thinking, even though he went along with it. He didn't think that Seishirou meant to harm them. Seishirou was a hard person to get to know, but there was a kindness to him that Kamui was unable to see. Until Kamui changed his opinion, there was no way that Seishirou and Subaru would be able to be together.

Subaru wished he knew what Seishirou was thinking. If he knew, he could probably convince Kamui that Seishirou meant no harm. They would be able to stop running then and settle down somewhere on a peaceful world. Subaru thought that would be nice. It was certainly better then being forced asleep in an underwater bubble while Kamui was left worrying. Subaru was certainly glad to be out of that world, even though they had met some new friends.

It was hard for Subaru to remember the last time they had encountered Seishirou; it had happened that long ago. The main thing that Subaru remembered was the smile, which had instantly put Kamui on guard. Subaru however hadn't been frightened. He would never admit it to Kamui, but he felt like he could trust Seishirou and that they were destined to be together.

Letting Kamui continue to sleep, Subaru quietly crossed the room and ventured outside to balcony that was attached to the room. He needed fresh air, their cramped room was beginning to get to him. After Tokyo, Subaru felt like he never wanted have to sleep again. The endless sleep was certainly something he didn't miss.

Currently they were in a much better world. From the balcony that Subaru was standing on he could see the ocean. The sun was almost down but there was still people at the beach across the street, determined to stay out as long as possible. Despite the fading sun, it was still warm enough to go in the water and if Subaru had been a normal person he might have joined them but Subaru was anything but normal.

Looking at the water, Subaru wondered what world Seishirou was currently at. There were so many worlds out there. He wondered if Seishirou had made it Tokyo or not or if Seishirou had met up with his brother and the two of them were now working together. He knew about Fuuma's feelings for Kamui; it made him understand why Kamui was so defensive about Seishirou. But at the same time, he would understand if Kamui wanted to be with Fuuma.

Hearing his name being called, Subaru looked down at the street. A shocked expression crossed his face as he recognized Seishirou standing below him. Seishirou hadn't changed one bit since the last time Subaru had seen him, but Subaru wasn't surprised about that.

"You shouldn't be here," Subaru said, finding his voice. He kept as quiet as possible since he didn't want to wake Kamui. If Kamui woke, his short meeting with Seishirou would be over in an instant.

"It's too late for that," Seishirou replied while giving Subaru a smile.

Subaru closed his eyes. He hated it when Seishirou wouldn't listen.

"Come down here," Seishirou insisted and Subaru found himself being unable to resist that voice. There was something about Seishirou that simply called to Subaru. It was fate, but Kamui didn't understand.

Opening his eyes, Subaru glanced back at the room behind him. Kamui was obviously still asleep but he could wake up at any moment. Subaru didn't want to start a fight between them especially since it was a fight that Seishirou wouldn't win. It didn't matter what Subaru thought about Seishirou, Subaru had no plans on leaving his brother's side; Kamui needed him. Twins didn't abandoned each other. They would sacrifice their own life so that their twin could live. Subaru was no different.

At the same time however, a few minutes couldn't hurt. Kamui had been very tired when he had fallen asleep earlier.

With a nod of his head, Subaru gracefully jumped from the balcony to the sidewalk where Seishirou was waiting for him. Seishirou wasted little time in grabbing Subaru's arm and dragging him to the nearby boardwalk.

"We shouldn't go far," Subaru insisted. He didn't want Kamui to wake up and discover that he wasn't there. Kamui would panic and bad things happened when Kamui panicked.

"Do you want your brother to find out?" Seishirou replied, while giving Subaru another smile and causing Subaru to shiver. Seishirou's smiles were dangerous but Subaru liked them since he knew that the danger wasn't directed at him.

Subaru wasn't sure what would be worst, Kamui thinking that he had disappeared or Kamui seeing the two of them together. It was definitely the latter, Subaru decided. Reluctantly he allowed himself to go along with Seishirou. It wasn't like he couldn't protect himself if something happened. Although; he wasn't sure if he had it in him to attack Seishirou even if it was necessary.

As they walked along the boardwalk, it was easy for Subaru to become lost in his thoughts. It was almost like they were a normal couple, on a normal date. Although he had never encountered another Subaru or Seishirou, Subaru knew that they had to exist somewhere. Subaru imagined that their life was always like this, with no battles or heartache. Subaru couldn't help but be a little jealous of that version of himself. He too wanted a life with Seishirou constantly in it. It wasn't fair.

"You should stop running," Seishirou said, bringing Subaru out of his thoughts.

"I can't do that," Subaru sadly replied. "You know I can't do that so don't ask that of me."

"You can trust me."

Subaru did trust him, but Kamui was convinced that Seishirou meant to cause them harm and Subaru valued Kamui's feelings more than his desire to be with Seishirou. Seishirou wouldn't understand, he had a brother but not a twin. It was different when the only person you could rely on was your twin.

"Have you ever met ourselves?" Subaru suddenly asked, remembering his earlier thoughts. "In another world?"

"You're the only Subaru that matters," Seishirou replied, avoiding the question.

"I wished we had their lives," Subaru said, looking off into the distance. No matter what kind of life they lived, it had to be better than their current situation.

"Wishes can lead to heartache and death."

Subaru didn't like the sound of Seishirou's voice. "You sound like you know from experience."

"I do since you keep running from me," Seishirou replied.

"Would you kill for me?" Subaru asked. "Kamui would."

"Yes."

Despite the warm air, Subaru shuddered. He didn't want to think about what Seishirou had done. Although Subaru didn't think that Seishirou would harm him, he knew that Seishirou could be deadly when he wanted to be.

"Let's not talk about it," Subaru said. He wanted the peaceful night to last as long as possible. It was like a dream.

They fell into silence as they continued their walk. Out in the ocean marine animals played in the waves and they stopped to watch them. Subaru had to admit that it was nice being able to spend time with Seishirou. He didn't regret going with him that evening, even if Kamui would be upset later.

All good things however had to come to an end. Subaru knew that all too well.

Subaru was able to sense Kamui's presence moments before he spotted his twin storming towards them. There was an angry look on Kamui's face and his eyes had turned golden like they always did when he was ready to use his powers.

"Leave my brother alone," Kamui commanded, his entire attention was focused on Seishirou. Subaru noticed that Kamui's fingers were extended which was sign that he was ready for a fight.

"Subaru-kun came willingly," Seishirou replied with a happy smile on his face, while he tightly gripped Subaru's arm. "And I think he wants to stay with me."

Subaru sighed. He should have known that Seishirou had no plans on letting him go back. In Seishirou's mind, he had won the prize; that prize being Subaru. Subaru knew that Kamui would never accept things as long as Seishirou viewed him as a possession.

Subaru closed his eyes; he wished things could go back the way they were before Kamui arrived. But he knew that it was too late for that. The only thing he could do now was stop the fight that was about to happen.

"I'm sorry," Subaru said as he broke free of Seishirou's grasp and walked over to his brother's side. He would not betray Kamui. Twins didn't do that.

"I didn't say you could go," Seishirou replied.

There was still a smile on Seishirou's face but unlike earlier, Subaru drew no comfort from it. He watched as Seishirou calmly brought out his sword, Seishirou's actions didn't surprise him. Subaru knew that Seishirou didn't take defeat very well.

"I'm sorry," he repeated as he disappeared into the night with Kamui. They were on their way to a new world; a world without Seishirou. It made Subaru's heart ache.

Subaru wished that things could be different. He wished that he could have a normal life with Seishirou. But he knew that wish wouldn't come true anytime soon. They couldn't be together until Kamui accepted the relationship. Seishirou was just going to have to live with it.

Although Subaru believed that he and Seishirou were destined to be together, it also seemed like they were destined to be apart. It wasn't fair.

"He can't follow us for now," Kamui said as they arrived in their new world. It was a snowy wasteland. Subaru liked the beach better.

As they began looking for shelter, Subaru once again thought again about the type of life his other self lived. That Subaru was probably happy with his Seishirou. Once again, Subaru felt himself becoming jealous. He also wanted a live where both Kamui and Seishirou got along for his sake.


End file.
